


A letter to her

by your_local_communist



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, its a shitpost u don't have to read, this is just a letter to my crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_local_communist/pseuds/your_local_communist
Summary: it's a letter to a girl i like and I just don't know where else to put this.





	A letter to her

Dear Claire  
I know you wouldn't expect to get this from me, but it has arrived nonetheless. I want you to know that I have had the biggest crush on you since 5th grade. I like you, a lot. I hope this doesn't seem creepy or weird or too forward, but you're beautiful. Oh, god, I sound so stupid and creepy. I'm sorry. I'm not exaggerating when I say I would burn everything down to be with you. Oh my god. I need to shut up. I sound like a creepy stalker, I swear I'm not. Hell, I can't even be near you without feeling like the world is crumbling down. i'd be a shit stalker. I think that's a good thing though, I don't like the thought of me being remebered as a stalker. But what I've said before, though I hated myself because I sound creepy, It's true. You are pretty. You are smart. Probably smarter than me. But You'll never notice me, and I hate that. But honestly, if I told you in real life and you hated me, I don't think I could take it. Whenever I'm sad, you're there. You don't know it but you asking me if i'm okay in passing, that helped. I hope you know that. So even if you hate me for this, just know you have worth. You matter. no matter what.  
Yours,   
*******

yeah not putting my real name haha   
this sucks sorry


End file.
